1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a case body for accommodating a hard disk drive or a hard drive; in particular, to a case body for depositing in a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Network servers and data storage equipment are essential for the provision of cloud services. Typically, hard drives are installed through the front of a server cabinet and supported by brackets in order to provide high volume of data storage and expansion. For example, the current server tower or chassis for accommodating hard drives first disposes the hard drive into a hard drive housing, then the hard drive and the housing are both inserted into the chassis for installation on support brackets.
However, hard drives are fragile electronic products that cannot withstand substantial amount of impact due to shaking and vibrations caused by gaps between the conventional hard drive housing and the hard drive. In order to enhance protection for multiple hard drives, the hard drive casings aim to have the most preferred stability in accommodating the hard drive and shock-resistant characteristics.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.